A forgotten promise
by Yellowie17
Summary: After everything seems perfect. A war started, a war darker than the wars Zeref started 400 years ago. Fairy Tail finds more secrets about their guild. Zeref is somehow connected to all of this. There are things that's far more darker than it seems and Lucy finds out that most of her life was a lie. Natsu knows more than he thinks. How can you fight when time is your enemy? NaLu
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

Prologue:

_Light and Dark, worlds apart_

_They are destined to never be together_

_But…_

_Light can't survive without darkness _

_As much as_

_Darkness can't survive without light_

_They are light and dark_

_She was light_

_And he was dark_

_A secret never meant to be revealed_

_Will soon be found_

_A heart breaking revelation_

_A promise under the lunar rainbow_

_And the forbidden romance between two_

_Will be known throughout the country_

_A war will start between good and bad_

_A war between angels and gods_

_a war between dragons and human_

_a war between demons and humanity itself_

_the world would soon fall into its destruction._

_and_

_everything lies on the hands of Fairy Tail_

_an alliance is needed to face this battle they never faced before_

_a battle where even the dead will fight_

* * *

_HI I'm new here _

_This is my first fanfic so please be nice_

_Read and Review_

_There would be multiple pairings in this fanfic_


	2. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I just wanted to explain a few things. So this is happening after the Grand Magic Games arc and obviously fairy tail won. Sorry if some of the characters seem to be OOC. Please tell me if some of the things are grammatically wrong because English is my second language

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail

Chapter 1: Number 1 guild

_Fairy Tail Rises from the ashes and reclaims former glory_. This is the headline if every copy of sorcerer's weekly. The whole guild was celebrating because of their unlikely victory and Fairy Tail was back on top and now the strongest guild in Fiore.

The jewels won at the Grand Magic Games are used to rebuild the guild and it now looks like the old guild (but it is still in the same place).

As usual Natsu and Gray are fighting and calling each other names

"ice princess"

"flame breath"

"ice stripper"

"slanty eyes"

And so on….

Natsu and Gray proceeded to fight and natsu accidentally punches Elfman, " a man never back down on a fight" and he joined in the fight and soon after the whole guild started fighting which involves throwing chairs and tables around and basically destroying the whole guild.

"ara, they're at it again" said Mirajane while giggling a bit

And Lucy just sat in her usual seat and ordered a milkshake, "here you go" said Mira with that sweet mile of her after that she continued on serving the others

Lucy banged her head on the table "I need to pay my rent " she moaned out…

Near to Lucy is Erza who seems to be somewhat distracted since she's playing with her cake and everyone knows how much Erza loves cake. _Maybe I'll go and ask her laterif she's okay _thought Lucy

"Oi, Lucy let's go do a job" shouted out natsu while punching a random guy

"Sure Natsu, I needed to pay off my rent anyway" said Lucy

"Yosh! Let's go pick a job then" Natsu said the put his arms around Lucy's shoulder and dragged her to the request board.

"S-sure" stuttered Lucy blushing slightly and hoped Natsu won't notice _Calm down Lucy, he's your nakama, your partner you should be used to this now_

Unfortunately Natsu did notice this "Oi, Luce are you okay? You face has gone red" he said while putting his hand on Lucy's forehead to check if she has a fever or something. This just caused Lucy to blush even harder. "I-I'm f-fine, lets pick a job then", Lucy then walked to the request board as fast as she can. _What's up with Lucy, she's acting weird_ thought the oh-so-dense Natsu

Their little moment didn't go unnoticed by the little blue exceed as he flew up to them.

"They lllike each other…" teased Happy to his dense friends, even he notices that they like each other. "w..we do not!" shouted Lucy and Natsu slightly blushing. Happy just snickered and flew off to give Charle some fish.

* * *

Three unknown figures opened the guild doors so everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at the three strangers.

As they took off the hoods of the cloaks and let their faces be seen everyone was surprised to see them, Crime Sorciere , the independent guild, which were Jellal, Ultear and Meredy.

Juvia immediately went over to Meredy and started a conversation and Juvia started to flood the guild with her tears claiming that she had missed Meredy.

Ultear walked up to Gray and started a small conversation about what is currently happening to their lives.

Jellal was then awkwardly walked over to Erza and everyone can feel the tension between them. "Jellal…" Erza said trying to start a conversation, "Erza…" replied Jellal. "so how are you?" asked Erza, " we just finished destroying a small dark guild near to Magnolia so we decide to visit you guys" he said still feeling awkward "oh.. but aren't you guys worried that the council might find you" asked Erza worriedly, after all she's still worried about him, since he's still a fugitive. "I…" Jellal started to say but thent h guild doors burst open again and they saw two figures.

Everyone immediately went quiet when they realised who they were, Lahar and Doranbol from the magic council. Crime Sorciere became nervous and thought of a way to escape eithout being noticed. As they tried to sneak away Lahar spoke up "Jellal Fernandes aka Siegrain, infiltrated the magic council and fire the etherion , Ultear and Meredy, former Grimoire Heart memebers…" everyone was nervous at this point "I hereby declare that all of you are no longer fugitives as the council had forgiven you and you helped out by taking down most of the dark guilds… all of you are now free…" some people started cheering at this and some people were still speechless from the shock "…but all of you need to join fairy tail and the council will still watch over your moves over the next few days" he finished.

Erza felt over joyed by this fact but couldn't help but wonder " excuse me sir, but did anyone fought for them or is it just the council's decision?" Doranbolt then answered " Yes, someone sided for them and that would be your guild master, Makarov" with that they both left and the whole guild was still quite since they're still shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS WAITING FOR, PARTY!" shouted Makarov suddenly popping out of nowhere.

1…

2…

3…

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh" everyone shouted and started the party.

Crime Sorciere went up to Makarov and thanked him. Makarov then said "I know that you brats are good anyways and I'm doing a favour to Erza". Mira went up to them three and asked where would they want their guild marks. Ultear had her on the same place Cana did and had it coloured Silver. Meredy had the same one as Juvia. Finally, Jellal had his on the same place where Erza's mark is and had it coloured Scarlet.

Erza couldn't keep her happiness as she out of characteristically run up to Jellal and hugged him and everyone's jaw just dropped at the scene as they saw Jellal and Erza hugging then Jellal lifted Erza up and spun her around (Erza requipped out of her armour and just had her white blouse and skirt on).

Everyone's eyes then popped out and they couldn't believe at what just happened because Jellal and Erza kissed, KISSED right at the middle of the guild, Lucy and Levy were fangirling at the sight and Mira just fainted. Wolfwhistes and cheers erupted and they both just backed away from each other blushing. BLUSHING, this is truly a new sight to see, the might Titania is blushing.

* * *

Unknown to everyone inside the guild, there was a figure looking through the window as a tear escape his eye. _Soon… it will start and only they can stop it, It's near… _ the figure thought and disappeared into the shadows…

* * *

End of Chapter

How was it? Please Review,

Hopefully they aren't too out of charcter.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, minna! I put few hints of pairings in this chapter and this is not a Jerza fic, I just decided to make their relationship official first. I think I'll have Gruvia soon but I would save the Nalu for later and then kinda focus on them for most of the chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail

* * *

Chapter 2: Sorcerer's weekly

Lucy's POV

I can't believe on what my eyes are seeing! ERZA AND JELLAL KISSING! KISSING! I never thought that Erza would be like that I mean she seems to be really shy when it comes to her feelings and especially when it comes to Jellal.

Everyone started to cheer for them and some were wolf whistling at them.

They broke away from each other blushing really hard, Erza's face is now as red as her haiar and so is Jellal.

Everyone started teasing them saying things like

"when are you getting married?"

"get a room, you two"

Master was just smirking at seeing the couple's discomfort. "Everyone, give the lovebirds some space!" he shouted at them which cause the two to blush even more. "Erza congratulations ! When will be your wedding? Ahh… I can see little Erzas and Jellals running around the guild" said Mira who just woke up after fainting.

"o..oi Mira, what a..are y…y..you saying?" Erza stuttered, the mighty titania never stutters, so everyone decided to take advantage of the titania's discomfort. "who would have thought that Erza would blush and stutter?!" teased Macao. "Erza's still a girl after all" master joined in the teasing.

"PARTY for the new couple" Cana shouted while drinking her barrel of booze. Everyone agreed to it and to Erza and Jellal's relief they all started to do their normal things.

Elfman is shouting random things about being manly.

Natsu and Gray were fighting again.

Cana was drinking her barrel of booze.

And people were throwing tables and chairs around.

* * *

I just remembered that I still haven't chose a job and I need to pay my rent for this week. "Lucy, do you want to go and do a job with us." Erza asked and I saw her holding th job request which is an S class job. I said yes of course, the reward was 7,000,000 jewels how can I say no?

She walked up to Mira and said Team Natsu + Jellal were doing the job. Mira said yes but we have to go next week because a reporter from Sorcerers weekly would visit the guild again. Of course they would, we are the strongest guild in fiore anyway.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Something suspicious is going on here… the guild seems to be weird…

Oh right Jason (you know the guy who keeps on saying cool) would be coming here to the guild.

Last time, he visited he didn't even notice me…

"Oi! Luce what ya doing just standing there" said Natsu coming up to me and putting his arms around me. I blushed from the contact and I removed his arms and said "NOTHING!", okay more like shouted. "You know what Lucy…" Natsu said seriously and that made em blush harder, "…your weird. That took the blush away from my face and I Lucy kicked him at the face.

"LUCY!" he whined rubbing his cheek, "that hurts you know". I just humph at him and started walking towards my usual seat at the counter.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

"cooool" said Jason as he appeared and randomly started taking pictures around the guild. *sigh* I won't bother this time because he'll just ignore me anyway; I'm not cool like the other members of the guild.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

That surprised me because Jason just took a picture of me, and started interviewing me. "COOOL! It's Lucy, the celestial mage (or stellar spirit?)" I just smiled at him ang started posing a bit, I mean this really surprised me. "Lucy could you summon one of your spirits for us?" he asked. Hmm.. who should I choose, I know "Gate of the maiden, I summon thee, Virgo!" I shouted, "is it punishment time, princess" asked Virgo. "No! I shouted at her. FLASH "COOOOOL, this is one the spirits of Lucy Heartiphilia" said Jason as he took pictures of Virgo and me.

"Oi Luce!0" shouted Natsu, and like his usual habit, he put his arms aroungd me, I blushed… again. FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

I totally forgot that Jason was here and he took pictures of me and Natsu… This is embarrassing we look like a couple. "COOOL… Its Natsu, the salamander" he said and took more pictures of him but I couldn't help but notice that he has an evil glint in his eyes. I just shrugged it off and walked over to the counter, he's too busy fawning over Natsu anyway…

THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG DAY

I saw him walk around the guild again and took pictures of Crime Sorciere, yeah they formed a team and named it that and the word had spread that they aren't fugitives anymore.

"COOOL" and snapped many pictures them but they just smiled at him for a bit and ignored him. Jellal was just staring at Erza and started walking up to her and put his arms around her waist. Erza blushed. Erza started ditching her armour whenever she's at the guild and just wears it whenever she goes on jobs. She now usually wear her long sleeved black blouse and skirt( like the one she wore at the GmG)

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Jason just took a picture of the blushing titania and interviewed her for a bit but Jellal never left her side.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

Jason walked over to Levy-chan ang Gajeel. I seriously think that something's going on between them, Gajeel never payed that much attention to anyone other than his cat, Pantherlily who was just sitting on Gajeel's shoulder.

I didn't pay much attention to them because my eyes are getting blinded by the camera flashes.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

I just saw Jason starting to walk to Gray and Juvia who were having a little conversartion but something seems to be fishy. "Lushyy~" Happy called out and I saw him looking depressed and all holding a fish with a ribbon tied onto it, I assume that he failed giving Charle some fish. "why won't Charle accept fish, everyone loves fish" he whined to me and I just ignored him. I'm so bored and the constant flashing just made my head hurt. Seriously I'm gonna get blind here.

FLASH

FLASH

FLASH

I just checked who Jason is fawning over now and it's Wendy.

*sigh* this will be a long day.

* * *

SUNSET

Jason just left the guild shouting out cool but I noticed that evil glint in his eyes again. I shrugged it off again. I decided to go home and I then said bye to everyone.

* * *

LUCY'S APARTMENT

As I expected Natsu and Happy are there making themselves feel at home.

Ugh…. I'm so tired so I just went over to my bed and slept without bothering about them.

When I woke up I felt someone's arms around my waist and when I opened my eyes I saw Natsu and our faces were just a few centimetres apart. I blushed and moved as far away from him as possible but that just ended up waking him.

"morning luce" he said and I just lucy kicked him out of my house.

* * *

AT THE GUILD

Everyone was looking at an issue of sorcerers weekly but some were blushing and looking around the guild awkwardly. That's when Mira came up to me and showed me the new issue of the magazine and I blushed too when I saw the headlines _Fairy Tail Couples_ and a picture of Natsu with his arms around me as a cover.

When I opened it I saw more pictures of me and Natsu together with a NaLu on top of each picture. Then I saw some pictures of Jellal and Erza, JeRza and some of Gray and Juvia, GruVia and some pictures of Gajeel and Levy, GaLe.

Now I know why everyone was blushing. I didn't even bother to look at the rest of the pages and articles of the magazine when the guild doors dramatically burst open and we saw….

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Haha, I thought I should put a cliff-hanger on so here it is.

Feel free to review

Yellowie


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry if I took too long to update this ^_^V

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 3

The guild doors burst open and we saw...

well all the guilds that participated in the Grand Magic Games, there's Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and... Sabertooth.

I was surprised to see them here seeing that they have this grudge against us.

"oi! Sting fight me" Natsu shouted over to Sting.

I smacked him across the head, hard. "aww... Lushyy~ that hurts you know" he said pouting at me, he looks so cute... I did not just thought of that, I didn't notice I was blushing and Natsu was still pouting.

"They like each other~" Happy again popped out of nowhere and let's just say that there are a lot of people teasing us and that includes the other guilds...

I blushed harder and I think I saw Natsu blushing too.

I walked over to the bar ignoring the people and tried to hide myself from everyone.

When everyone stopped the teasing, I looked around and saw that everyone was getting along well but as I looked into a corner, I saw Erza, Jellal, Kagura and Millianna talking. The tension between them was thick.

I can hear their conversation a bit since they're a bit close to where I'm sitting at.

"Millianna... Kagura... I'm sorry" I heard Jellal say to the girls and bowed his head a little in shame.

"Jellal we forgive you, I know that all this time I've been thinking about killing you but I realised that doing that doesn't make me a better person." Millianna said and Kagura just nodded.

I saw Millianna jump over to Jellal and hugged him, saying things like "I missed you" or "It's okay".

"Millianna, you might want to let go, someone might get jealous" said Kagura, smirking a bit. She was holding a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly and it's set on a page of JeRza.

The two blushed and I think erza muttered a "shut up" to them. Millianna and Kagura still kept on teasing them saying things like, "I knew you both had a thing for each other since we were at the tower" or "can I be the bridesmaid when you get married" or even "when are you planning on having kids?"

Soon enough, the tension between them disappeared and was replaced by laughter, teasing and a blushing Erza and Jellal.

Everything was going well without problems.

I can even see Gray and Juvia talking casually but Juvia occasionally blushes and so did Gray. I need to ask what's going on between them later.

Most of the people are fighting but that's completely normal.

suddenly...

.

.

.

.

I heard Master shouted to everyone telling them to be quiet.

Everyone immediately stopped what they're doing and listen to him, he seemed to serious and so are the other guild masters.

Master cleared his throat and said, " This may seem to be ruining all the happiness and joy we are feeling right now but I'm afraid it can't wait. A new threat is rising and we are forming an alliance between all mage guilds and anyone who will side with us to help. Tartarus and all the dark guilds started war against the light side and there have been rumours saying that Zeref had risen back in power and would be leading them in this war. However, we still haven't clarified it yet, so we aren't sure if it's true or not. What I've also heard is that they are planning on something big, I still don't what it is but it involves someone and that someone might be related to a powerful mage. We are at war here. The magic council is siding with us on this one and is doing everything they could to protect the people. Fairy Tail would be leading the war along with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus. All of the said guilds would be staying at Tenroujima, Fairy Tail's holy ground. This is where the grave of Mavis Vermillion lies, the founder and first guild master of Fairy Tail. Everyone staying at the island would be training. We are leaving today. I'm sorry but the war had started."

Everyone was quiet.

Everyone was shocked on what they heard but they knew that they needed to be serious about this, even Natsu knows when to fool around and when he needs to stop.

I, however, still shocked from what I heard but still moved toward the exit of the guild and to my home. I needed to get my things packed.

Master also explained that everyone would be meeting at the port to leave and stay at Tenroujima.

* * *

As I arrived at the port most of the people are already there.

I walked over to Natsu and he just put his arm around me like he usually did but he looked serious and not joking this time. "Lucy can you promise me something?" he asked me.

"what is it?" I answered.

"Promise me that you'll be safe okay? You can call me for help if you're in trouble and I'll always be there to help you, so promise me... Promise me that you'll be fine?" he said seriously. I knew he's worried, all of us are.

"I promise" I told him and then hugged him.

Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes.

"Natsu... I'm scared. I have a bad feeling about all of this. I feel like something's gonna happen to me and change me" I whispered into his ear.

"Shh.. don't cry Lucy you'll be fine, I'll always be here to protect you, always. Besides is there something that Fairy Tail cannot beat? You know we'll stop them as we always do. We have 5 strong guilds with us not to mention the council." he said re-assuring me.

After crying for a few minutes, I finally calmed down and told Natsu that I'm fine.

We walked over the ship for Fairy Tail and found Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily talking in a small group.

We joined in on them and everyone shared worried faces.

"everyone please be alright" said Wendy to everyone quietly but you could see that she had been crying since her eyes were puffy.

A few minutes later I can hear Master shouting to everyone that we would be leaving. No one knows how long they'll stay for refuge there and how long the war would be but everyone knew that this war is different and far more darker than the wars that Zeref started 400 years ago.

No one knows where it is safe or if there's still a safe place for everyone to stay at... but we can't just give up, if everyone is trying their hardest and be brave about all of this. Then I need to be strong about this, I knew that I just need to unlock this hidden power in me and I can be brave enough to protect the people I care for and love.

I looked back to the city of Magnolia, everything started to break and fall, explosions and scraming can be heard from the distance we're in.

I couldn't help but close my eyes it hurts me to see people suffering and us not being able to do something about it because we play an essential part of this war.

Finally, looking back for the last time I saw the whole city in ruins... but Fairy Tail's guild still remains on standing. Somehow it wasn't destroyed no matter how the dark mages try something's protecting it.

Maybe... all hope isn't lost yet.

We will continue to fight.

We will win this war.

End of Chapter

So how is it guys? I'm starting to make it more serious now because in a stroy where everything's too perfect is just boring and if you have any suggestions just tell me and if you want me to add your own OCs tell me because I would be adding quite a lot of them into some chapters.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Yellowie17


	5. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

Everyone was on their own ships, one for each guild.

Somehow after a few hours of sailing the tension slowly disappeared and everyone was starting to act like normal. A few people were fighting already, Erza eating cake, and *sigh* Natsu by the side of the ship throwing up.

I walked over to Wendy and asked if she could cast troia(sp?) on Natsu because I feel kinda' sorry for him, okay maybe I am worried but this happens a lot and he look so vulnerable every time it happens.

Fortunately for Natsu, Wendy said yes and casted it on him. He miraculously recovered after Wendy cast it on him.

He said a quick thank you to Wendy and run off somewhere, shouting "GRAY! FIGHT ME!".

*sigh* why did I even bother? I should have left him suffering at that corner.

I was staring out to the sea and I didn't even notice that I was slowly falling asleep.

_*Dream*_

_There was a little blonde girl happily skipping in a park._

_ She was playing tag with a little boy with pink spiky hair, both of the children looked so happy._

_The played for what seemed like hours until both were exhausted._

_They ran up on the hill side of the park. It looked so serene and peaceful there were lush green trees everywhere, the beautiful blue skies and the cool breeze of the wind._

_Everything looks perfect._

_The girl and the boy kept on talking about life and how they were glad they were going to meet again tomorrow._

_They laughed the whole time while talking, they seem to be in a world of their own._

_After a while the two children fell asleep._

_The scene had changed and now it was night time. The clear blue skies were now dark and full of shining stars._

_This time the girl and the boy looked older and the girl was crying. The boy looked like he was about to cry._

_The girl spoke "Promise me... Promise me that -" what the girl was saying wasn't clear because of the crying and their voices seemed to be growing softer and softer._

_The boy answered "I promise, even if -" that was all she understood from what the boy had said._

_One word however echoed throughout her mind, It was ALWAYS._

_*Dream End*_

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, waking me up from my weird dream.

"huh?" was all I could say, I was still sleepy after all.

"we're almost here, it would be better if you wake up now" he said

"how long was I sleeping?" I asked him

"I don't now I couple of hours I think" he answered

"Natsu?" I said.

"Yeah Luce?" he asked

"I feel like I'm forgetting something important..." I stated thoughtfully

"huh? what do you mean? did you forget to bring a toothbrush or something?" he said stupidly. I sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"no baka! I had this weird dream and it seems oddly familiar to me" I said after hitting him on the head.

"that hurts Lushy~" he whined, pouting at me while rubbing the back of his head where I hit him.

'He looks so cute like that, NO! stop it Lucy he's your friend, you're not supposed to look at your friend that way' I mentally scolded myself.

"we're here!" someone shouted.

I looked ahead and saw the island where we've been stuck for seven years.

It looks beautiful again. Like the time we first saw it before we were attacked by Grimoire heart members and Acnologia.

Once we were on the island Master called out everyone

"This is Fairy Tail's holy island and I want every one of you to respect Mavis Vermillion's grave which lies on this Island. She is the fonder of our guild, Fairy Tail along with another unknown person. Every guild is to set a camp at a certain part of the island, it will be their main meeting points at the moment but at the centre of this island there is already a camp set there it will be the guilds meeting place. The places where all of you would sleep in is up to you, if you would like other guild members to be with you then that would be fine. However I do not want any of you to be fighting here. I know that we are all stronger if we fight together. If you happen to come by a wild creature, alert someone else if you need help. The nearest person would come and help you. I will have another announcement along with the other guild masters tomorrow at the guild's meeting place at the centre of the island. That is all." he finished his speech.

Everyone then went off with their guilds to find where their guild's camp/meeting place would be.

I was walking over to Erza and was going to ask if she want to build our tent/house together because I would surely be needing help. However everyone was looking at me weirdly. I ignored but they kept on staring.

"OK minna! why are you all looking at me like that?" I shouted over to them.

"Oi! Luce what happened to your hair?" Natsu shouted over to me.

I looked at him weirdly and said "what do you mean? my hair didn't change..."

That's when I saw my reflection at a puddle and I saw the change.

My hair is now long, up to my waist and it's slightly wavy now too. There's also a black streak at the part of my hair that I usually tie up.

I was shocked I couldn't speak... I didn't know what happened to me.

I thought I saw Natsu's eyes glint with... what looked like recognition but that's all I can remember and suddenly the world became black.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

That's chapter 4 guys and I'm sorry if there's no romance part in this chapter. I promise I'll put quite a lot on the next chapter.

I also really need some OCs and I'm really bad with names and their names and description like their powers or how they look like. Some suggestions will help or even making up your own OC would help just tell me if you want your own OC in this fic.

Reviews are always appreciated :D

Yellowie17


	6. Chapter 5

I can't believe that this story is a success since I think its really boring or something.

Thank you everyone for the reviews

MaiaSaraye17: thank you for the OC :D I'll put it on the next chapter

PianoNL: haha, Natsu is definitely awkward and as for if he remembers or not that's a secret ;) for now atleast

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy's POV

what happened? my head hurt real bad

the last thing I can remember was seeing Natsu with a weird look on his face

everything came flooding back into me again

the weird change of hair and me fainting

"Lucy good your awake" Mira said seeing me stirring

"how long had I been out?" I asked her

"Well nearly half a day, when we arrived here at the island it was nearly dark and everyone was rushing to build tents or something, and it's already noon. Everyone was worried about you" she explained

"Wait, where am I?" I wondered out loud seeing that I'm in some sort of cabin made of some woods and tree logs. It is quite nice.

"Your own 'house'" she answered sweetly

"What?!" I asked-shouted

"Natsu made it for you, isn't he sweet?" Mira said and started fangirling again

I blushed a bit at this, 'he made this for me'

"Well, I should be going now to check on Lisanna and Elfman, you should get ready too most of the peolpe are already at the meeting point" Mira then stood up and went outside

I started to get ready and I picked out the perfect clothes to wear.

I was tying my hair back to it usual place but then I realised that it was longer now and my old hair style won't suit it.

So I just left my house and starting walking to the meeting point.

I looked around the guild base of Fairy Tail and concluded that everyone was already there since no one was here.

Walking around silently and humming to myself I stopped, I just realised I don't know where the meeting point is.

'Well it couldn't be that hard to find Master did say that it was at the centre of the island.' I thought

I walked farther into the forest and after walking around some more I realised I was lost.

Sitting down on a log I sweatdropped at my own stupidity

'I should have asked Mira about it. How could I be so stupid?' I facepalmed and decided to walk around more.

Then a random thought crossed my mind and I decided to head to the Master Macis' grave.

It is at the centre of the island(**A/N: I'm not sure if its true or not but let's just pretend it is**).

I ran to the E entrance and walked straight to the grave and ha! I was right. I should have thought of this earlier.

I saw numerous people there and I quickly ran up to them and shouted "sorry for being late!" to everyone

Everyone looked at me weirdly again.

"Minna! you already saw my hair change yesterday, nothing new here!" I said to everyone, it is getting annoying after a while.

"Luce? is that you" Natsu asked looking at me weirdly, I heard him mutter something I can't understand but just ignored it.

"Of course it's me you baka!" I shouted at him.

"Luce... your eyes it's ..." he trailed off

I was so confused right now, what wrong with my eyes? I can see properly

Out of nowhere Virgo appeared in front me and put down a tall mirror and then disappeared.

I looked at myself and I was shocked, I look completely different. Starting with my long wavy hair and now my eyes...

My eyes were now a bright green colour, and my eyes weren't like that this morning when I was getting changed.

What's wrong with me? What's with all the changes I don't know what's happening!

"What's happening to me?" I manage to say to Natsu. He only gave me a little shake of his head that meant he has no idea.

"Lucy, you look oddly similar to someone... I just can't figure out who" Erza said walking up to me and inspecting me.

"I don't know Erza" I said completely unsure on what she's on about.

We then saw that all of the Masters already arrived.

All of them looked at me weirdly and I'm getting sick of the weird stares already.

"It's me Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia and I don't know what happened to me I just became like this" I explained to them before one of them starts asking questions.

"Lucy... you look so much like Master Mavis" I heard Master Makarov say, he was too shocked when he saw me.

Then all of the people who heard him shouted "WHAT!"

"I agree with master Lucy, you do look like her. I can remember now when I say you look oddly familiar, I just can't remember who it is. Now I remember that Master Mavis also had long wavy blonde hair and green eyes" Erza said her eyes widening.

"This just doesn't make sense!" I shouted at them, this is so frustrating "why do I look like her?!" I knew I was getting my hopes up when I was asking for an answer that no one knew. They all just shaked their heads, I looked over to Natsu who was in deep thought.

That isn't normal, in fact I don't even know what normal means any more.

"wait if Mavis Vermillion was the founder of Fairy Tail, how did you know how she looked like?" asked Kagura who was listening to the conversation.

"She can form an astral body that only the people who's in our guild can see her" Master Makarov explained to her

They were a few murmurs of ohhs around.

"I have also told you earlier that Lucy resembles her" Makarov said giving everyone an idea on how the First looked like.

"Now back to business, as I have stated when we were back at the Magnolia, a war had started. This is far more darker because the council informed us that, Tartaros is somehow making the dead fight along with their side, there were also a few rumours about making contracts with demons so that they could have more allies." there were a lot of gasps "but we have new allies and I want you to meet them." he finished and motioned his hand toward 5 people, 4 men who looked around 30's and a woman around mid-20.

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue snapped their head's up.

"Igneel" said Natsu,

"Grandeeney" said Wendy,

"Metalicana" said Gajeel,

"Weisslogia" said Sting and

"Skiadrum" said Rogue.

They all spoke at the same time... everyone was shocked when they hear the dragon slayers say their respective dragon's name.

"How?" asked Natsu as he walked over to a man who resembled him a lot but with Red hair instead and looked more mature.

Wendy ran to the pretty woman with long pink hair and hugged her crying saying that she missed her. Grandeeney had a very fit body and ahe had the same complexion

Gajeel went over to a man who had a short black spiky hair and a lot of piercings. He's very muscular and he's tan

Sting and Rogue were still shocked because they thought that they had killed their respective dragons, they told us the real reaon they killed them and we said that it was okay.

Weisslogia walked up to Sting and gave him a pat on the back and Skiadrum walked over to Rogue. Weisslogia had a long blonde hair that was tied back and also had muscles but not as many as Igneel and Metalicana had. Skiadrum had short black hair, the same hair style as Rogue and he wasn't as muscular as the other three men but still very fit.

"We had been given a chance to act again with this war, the balnce between humans, demons, dragons and spirits are broken. The dark guilds have broken the law that states that humans will not interact with demons, dragons and spirits and vice versa as of the year X777. That's the reason we disappeared, we cannot interact with any of you since that would be breaking the law and also ruin the balance that would result into a war, a very dark and gruesome war. Since someone already broke this law, we came here to help you. As you can see we dragons have human forms, we will train our children more but will also train others that has a similarity to our dragon powers." Grandeeney explained for all of us.

I saw Igneel look at me and his eyes widened "Mavis?" he asked looking at me

"No, I'm Lucy and I don't know why I look like her" I told him

"You new Mavis Vermillion?" asked Master Makarov to Igneel.

"Yes, we were friends back then" he said and resumed on talking to Natsu.

I saw him whisper something in his ear and they walked off somewhere.

All the other dragons talked to their 'children' and the masters told their guilds to train on however it's best for them.

The other dragons slayers and their dragons walked off somewhere too.

Everyone then started to walk away and went somewhere to train but I just stayed near the grave. I felt somehow at peace when I'm near it.

I summoned Caprico and I trained with him.

I could feel like someone was watching me but I think it was just my paranoia.

? POV

The time is near... She's old enough to accept it...

I wish I was there when she was growing up...

however I knew it was impossible

until we meet again

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Well that's it everyone and hope you enjoyed it :)

I'm still accepting any OCs you want me to put in.

You need to tell me their

name:

description: (how they look like *please include hair-colour+style, eyes, skin complexion, and body built-fit,fat,muscular,etc...*)

power/skill:

class: (blacksmith/mage/council member/etc...)

personality: (how they act ex. cheerful/moody/lazy/etc..)

guild: (if its in one *you can have your own guild too*)

guild mark: (where it is placed ex. right shoulder, left hand, left thigh, etc...)

others: (any other things you want to add like their clothes or something)

I also promise that I would really put more romance on the next chapter

Reviews are appreciated :D

Yellowie17


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I just had too many things to do. Hope you like this chapter :D

Thank you for the OC :

MaiaSaraye17

Blood Reaper4444

shippofan2k

bladzesword ( your OC will be on the next chapter)

* * *

Chapter 6 - training

Lucy's POV

Hmm... I wonder how everyone's doing, maybe I'll watch them train so I can relax a bit.

"Lucy-sama, I'm very impressed. You're magic level has gone really high sonce our last training." Caprico told me.

"Really? I guess I should rest a bit then, I'll summon you again later Caprico." I told him.

I started to walk around to find some people... maybe I'll look for Natsu.

As I was looking around the place I saw Juvia, Gray and Keiko Hoshiyama training together. Juvia seems to be glaring at our resident ice dragon slayer. Keiko is a member of the guild who joined just a few days before the Grand Magic Games started. Just before Igneel and the other dragons had gone missing. She has short pixie styled auburn hair, slightly pale skin, light blue eyes and she wears a purple tee shirt, black vest, black jean Shorts and black flats.

I wonder when her dragon will come? She must have been missing her dragon really bad.

Hmm... I wonder what's up with Gray and Juvia? They seem to be closer ever since we came back from the GmG. I'll ask Juvia later after they are finished trainig, I don't want to disturb their training and that would just be rude.

Walking deeper into the forest I saw Erza and Jellal training together. It's about time they got together anyway, they both deserve to be happy. After all that they've been through. I could also already feel that they have something between them since the Tower of Heaven. I mean why would Jellal save Erza on the last minute if he wants her to die?

I chucked a bit to myself when I saw Ultear and Meredy in the bushes spying on the two love birds.

Where's Natsu? I thought to myself I've been walking around for quite a while now and all I saw was Lyon, Kagura, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Sherry, Millianna and a few other people who I don't know.

I don't want to ask other peole because they might assume the wrong thing. I'm just simply looking for my best friend.

Speaking of Minerva, I think she was with Suki Namakoe, one of our new recruits as well. They seem to be getting along well but somehow I'm a bit creeped out on how they have this weird grin when their talking. I don't even want to know what their talking about. I'm jut sure that they are talking about brutally hurting someone or something along those line... *sigh* they sure are weird, and bit evil but really friendly at the same time. Minerva gave me some fashion advice when we were still at the guild just before master announced the war that started.

Suki is very talented with throwing knives/shuriken, and she has two really large daggers. She can be as scary as Erza but at the same time she's very cool and pretty. She has extremly good eye sight and hearing and good sense of smell. She has some sharp poisenous claws and fangs. She's also physically strong and fast and can jump high.

She has burgendy hair in a long pixie cut thats slightly spiky on top and swoops down to the right in the front and cat ears. Silvery blue cat eyes with black rims that get lighter twoards the pupil. Similiar complection and body type to Cana's. a dark purple top like Mira's (when she was younger). Black short shorts, black fingerless gloves, black leather boots, and a sleethless white trenchcoat type thing. (It still has the collar and the length but no sleeves)

We seem to be recruiting really strong mages. I feel like I'm the weakest... I feel really useless. Seeing how I depend too much on my spirits an not on my own strength, I think am useless.

Another new recruit is Darque Nightreaper. She's really strong and a second generation shadow dragon slayer. She got along well with Rogue and I think that Skiadrum is also teaching her some dragon slaying techniques. As strong as she is, she's also very mysterious and she won't hesitate to kill someone. She loves black. She wears a black hooded cloak over a black skirt and also wears black hunting boots and black gloves. She's really cold and unsociable. She has jet black hair that reaches her hips. She has an blue right eye and a red left eye. She is blind on her left eye. She's slim and very pretty.

"Oi Luce! Why aren't you training?" I heard Natsu shout breaking my train of thoughts.

"I'm just resting a bit" I told him, of course I don't want to tell him that I was looking for him.

"Me too, Igneel said he wanted to talk to the other dragons about Misaki" he said, I wonder who Misaki is...

"who's Misaki" I asked.

I saw his eyes widened and he quickly said "I don't know I've never heard of that name before".

I know that he's lying but I decided to just let it slide and change the subject.

"natsu, I feel really weak. I feel like I'm useless." I told him truthfully

"Don't say that, you're one of the strongest people here" he told me.

I know that he's just saying that to make me feel better but I know that whatever I do I'm one of the weakest people here.

"Thanks Natsu" I said giving him a slight smile.

"Lucy?" I heard natsu say...

"what?" I answered

"Do you remember anything about a night by a tree?" he asked me.

"No, is there something I'm supposed to know?"

"Nevermind, forget about what I said" He told me and he went back to traing when Igneel came back.

I walked over somewhere else to clear my mind and train more.

I summoned Caprico again and resumed my training.

Natsu's POV

She still doesn't remember anything.

I just hope she remember before she learns about the truth...

I know that it would hurt her when the time comes.

Hopefully we can end this war before something happens.

I also hope that I could tell her that I love her, I really do.

Pretending to be an idiot is a bit hard when I remember everything that Igneel told me about.

Lucy... you are very powerful and I know that you can end this war... I just hope that you won't make a wrong choice at a time when you're confused.

I really want to tell you the truth, everything but that would hurt you.

I love you Misaki... no Lucy. In this life you're Lucy but you're still the same girl I fell in love with over and over again.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

So... I gave quite a lot hints on to why Lucy is like that :D

I also told you that Natsu is just pretending to be an idiot.

Natsu knows everything after all.

I hope my story didn't go from bad to worse :)

Reviews are appreciated.

Yellowie17


End file.
